Locations
Wetherbury Village This is where Kirsty Tate lives. It is a small, humble village full of friendly people. Meadow-''' This is where Julianna Stuart and Chad Stenning filmed The Starlight Chronicles. It is also where the cast and crew's trailers are. ''Mrs Croft's cottage''- This is where The Starlight Chronicles were filmed. Mrs Croft is an old, kind lady and spends all her time beautifying her garden, which caught the location spotters' eyes. 'Woods- '''This is where Kirsty and Rachel retrieved Keira's magical script. '''the village hall-' This is were Kirsty's first anniversary of her ballet school and the Rock n' Roll party was held. Outside on the lawn, the cake competion was held were her grandmother tate baked her chocolate Gateau and won. 'Friendship Hall'-''' This is where the friendship party was held. The hall was called the Friendship Hall because of the re-decoration used friendship to make it. Orchard Primary school-''' this is Kirsty's primary school held the school disco. 'Playhouse Theatre-' this is where the goblins hid with Juliet's card 'Greenhouse-' this is where Gwen and her colleague works. They harvest flowers and roses every year. 'The Florist-' this is where everyone buys flowers for their sweethearts. A lady called Lily works here 'Wetherbury College- '''This is Kirsty's first school. The headteacher and class teacher is Mr Fergueson. '''Wetherbury High- '''This is Kirsty's second school. Her teacher is called Mrs Richards. '''Candyland-' This is where Kirsty's Aunt Harri works. She is a sweet tester and has to do lots of paperwork! 'Mrs Fordham's cottage-' This is past the park, into the High Street and up willow hill. It was also where Crystal retrieved her magic feather. 'Kirsty's house- '''This is where Kirsty lives. *Kirsty's bed *Bedside table with lamp and alarm clock *Window *Fluffy rug- were they emptied the sweet bag from Aunty Harri and tasted them. Also where they met an old friend, Honey the Sweet Fairy. *Kitchen- This is where they met Coco the Cupcake Fairy. '''Sweet Factory- '''This is another location where Pearl the Cloud Fairy retrieved her feather from the goblin. '''Park- '''bandstand, slide, see-saw, swings, trees, picnic table, funfair at the park '''High street-' Tracy Twist’s sweetshop, post office '''Wrainwright cottage- This is where Kirsty's parents friends, Mr and Mrs Wainwright, live. The house is large with a large garden, garden gnomes, fish pond with fish and a patio. Jamie Cooper’s house- this is the house next to Kirsty's. *The garden fence which separates Kirsty’s and Jamie’s house *Front door *Hall way *Living room *Garden attic *Bedroom Spring show- ''' *Vegetable show *Pet show *Horse riding '''Bramble Stables- '''Where the girls go horse riding for a day in Penny the Pony Fairy. ' '''Greenwood Forest- '''A massive forest' at the edge of Wetherbury where a fun run was held. ''' Weatherbury Hotel ' Weatherbury train station-' Weatherbury fiesta in High Street- 'This is an annual party that was held in the High Street, in Saskia the Salsa Fairy's story. '''Ice rink glacier- '''Rachel and Kirsty go there to watch one of Kirsty's friends ice dance performance, in Imogen the Ice Dancing Fairy. Tippington Town This is where Rachel Walker lives. It is a large town but isn't very well populated. Kirsty describes it as a "metropolis compared to Wetherbury". '''Tippington Bakery- '''This is where Rachel got her mum's birthday cake from. It is owned by a jolly baker and they sell all kind of cakes and foods like orange and lemon cheesecake, chocolate florentine, pecan and walnut tart, lemon tarts, chocolate eclairs, chocolate profiteroles, raspberry gateau and almond macaroons. '''Dental Surgery- '''This is where Rachel goes to have check-ups. Jack Frost had his bad tooth taken out there. The dentist is a kind female who is serious about her job. The surgery always wants used magazines for their patients. '''Tippington Town- '''There are lots of shops here. '''The Walkers' house- '''This is where Mr Walker, Mrs Walker, Rachel Walker and their dog Buttons live. * '''Rachel's bedroom- '''Rachel's bedroom is like any normal bedroom. Her curtains are floral. She has got two beds and between the beds are a bedside table wtih a lamp and an alarm clock on. Above the table is a mirror. Rachel’s bed: flower bed cover and pillow. A horse picture, clock on Rachel's bedroom wall, dressing table with two drawers and big mirror above it, hair brush and the musical jewellery box with a fairy on top. *'Kitchen- '''The kitchen is like any normal kitchen. * Rachel’s garden- Where the girls water the plants and played badminton. 'Village Hall- '''This is where Mrs Walker's suprise party was held. A little girl called Maya had her party there too, but it was ruined. '''Skate Park- '''This is where Rachel and Kirsty go rollerskating.There are skating ramps nearby. '''Cherrywell Village- '''This is where the Tippington Choir sing. '''Mrs Patterson's cottage- '''This is a warm cottage with a toasty fire. It is in Cherrywell Village. '''Bubbling Brook- '''This is an icy river where the goblin with Chrissie's magic letter fell in. '''Postbox- '''This is the box where the goblin hid in, trying to steal Chrissie's magic letter. It is just a few metres away from Rachel's house. '''Theatre- '''This is where the girls held a pantomime. *'Stalls-''' This is where the girls saw a goblin with Paige's magic horseshoe *'Lighting booth- '''This is where the girls retrieved Paige's magic horseshoe *'Backstage- 'This is where the girls' changing room is, the prop room is and the costume room. *'Stage- '''Where the pantomime was performed. '''Costume Shop- where Kirsty and Rachel get their Halloween costumes from. Oval Park- 'This is where Kirsty and Rachel go skating and meet Zoe the Skating Fairy. '''The Kemps' house- '''This is where Kirsty and Rachel go trick-or-treating. '''Windy Hollow Park- '''This is where Rachel and Kirsty get Trixie's magic jelly bean bag from the goblins. '''Haunted House- '''This is where the Halloween Party is held. '''Tippington School- '''This is Rachel's school. '''Tippington Fountains-' This is a new shopping centre. It has a fountain in the centre of the mall. A fashion show was held by the end of the first week, so children can show of their their self-made outfits on a cat-walk. *Winter Woolies stall. *Bath Bliss *Tippington Toys. *The Book Nook 'Town Hall- '''Where Rachel's friend Karen's tap dancing class is held. '''Clock tower- '''Behind the Town Hall. '''Park- '''Iron gate, beautiful flowers, sundial '''Tippington Community Centre- '''An Arts and Crafts Fair was held there. '''Tippington Tall Toy Store- '''A five-storey toy shop, with each storey stocked full of toys *First floor: toy trains and vehicles. *Second floor: *Third floor: Electronics (computers, televisions) *Fourth floor: Teddy bears and stuffed animals. '''Mermaid fountain- '''Described as a stone mermaid in the centre, with dolphins around her. People throw coins in the hopes of their wishes coming true. '''Tippington main street-' *Fashion Fun an accessory shop were Kirsty bought herself some new hair clips. *Dancing Days is a new shop that opened in Tippington main street 'Tippington manor house-' adventure playground, bridges around trees, big slide, tree house 'Morristown aquarium- '''The girls and Rachel's parents spent a day here, where the girls found Thea's flag. '''Tippington Rainbow Shopping Centre- '''Where the girls and Mrs Walker go shopping for Christmas presents; also where the girls find Santa's missing sleigh. National Museum '''Service Station- '''Close by to the museum is a service station. The shops sell all kinds of things: magazines, sweets, drinks, books etc. '''National Museum- '''This is where the giant eco-charity sleepover was plotted. There are lots of different exhibitions. *'Crypt-''' This is where the sleepover was held. There were lots of big crates and exhibitions down there. The City 'The Grand Hotel- '''This is where Rachel and Kirsty stayed whilst they were meeting The Angels. The wallpaper is red and gold. 'Harwoods Department Store- '''This is the most famous shopping centre in the city. It is a parody of Harrods, the shopping department store in London. There are lots of departments like the fashion department, the music department, the electrical department and the toy department. '''Theatre- '''This is where Kirsty and Rachel retrieved Destiny's last object, the Magic Microphone. Jack Frost and his goblins were sent out after making too much noise. '''Supersonic Staduim- '''This is where The Angels peformed their charity concert. '''Main Street- '''This is where The Angels, Rachel and Kirsty switched the Christmas lights on. Rainspell Island '''Star Village- '''This is where the stars' (The Angels, Dakota May, A-OK, Groove Gang, Sasha Sharp and Jacob Bright) trailers were. There are lots of stalls selling souvenirs, foods and clothes. There are tents where you can design your own outfit, try on make-up and much more. *'Camping Site- '''This is where Rachel, Kirsty and Mr and Mrs Walker stayed during the Rainspell Island Music Festival happened. *'Main Stage- 'This is where all the acts peformed. *'Rehersal Tent- 'This is where all the stars could chill out, reherse and relax. There are lots of little cakes and biscuits and a lounge section. '''The Harbour Cafe- '''This is where The Angels, Groove Gang and Rachel and Kirsty met up to have pancakes. '''Beach-' This is where the girls liked to play. It use to be littered and briefly had no sand, '''Picnic Hill- '''This is where The Angels and Rachel and Kirsty had their picnic. It overlooks Star Village and the Beach. '''Mermaid Cottage and Dolphin Cottage- '''These are where Rachel and Kirsty first stayed. They are next to each other. '''Rock pools- '''This is where Rachel and Kirsty bathed their feet and explored.'' '' '''Mrs Mary’s cottage Wildlife garden- 'Kirsty and Rachel joined a group of volunteers to make a new garden. ' Holiday cottage Lighthouse- 'This is where the lighthouse keeper, Polly Painterly, works and paints. '''Sara Sketchley's cottage-' This is where Sara Sketchley lives. There is a stream and a maze in her back garden 'Beach hut-' This is where Carys Silver works. 'Mimosa Cottage-' this is the B&B where the Tates stayed. Melford 'The River- '''This is where the Triathlon competitiors swam. *'Otter Holt- '''This is where Rachel and Kirsty retrieved Olympia's magic swimming hat. '''Winner's Poduim- '''This is where the medals are presented. '''Running route- '''This is where the girls retrieved Olympia's magic trainers. '''Cycling route- '''This is where the girls retrieved Olympia's magic bicycle bell Holiday Lodge '''Conservatory- '''This is where Rachel and Kirsty spent their Christmas Eve. '''Kirsty and Rachel's Room- '''This is where the girls retrieved Natalie's enchanted stocking. '''Kitchen- '''This is where the girls made mince pies. McKersey Castle '''The Castle- '''This is where Kirsty's cousin, Lindsay had her wedding party. '''Courtyard- '''This is where the party is held. '''Castle Moat- '''This is where the girls first saw the goblins. '''Goat Mountain- '''This is where the girls retrieved Flora's figurine. Fairyland '''Castle -- '''This is where the fairies' work rooms are, where the Great Hall is and the Throne room with two golden thrones for the King and Queen. '''Fairy Stadium -- '''This is where the Fairy Games are held. '''Fairy Music Festival -- '''There is a big theatre and peformances by the fairies (Showtime, Music, Destiny the Popstar Fairy, Pop Star and Dance). '''Chapel -- '''This is where Princess Grace and Prince Arthur were married. '''Spiral Tower -- '''This is where the True Love Crown is kept. '''Toadstall Houses -- '''This is where the fairies live. '''Fields -- '''This is where the girls and Belle first looked for Belle's magic Birthday Book. '''Fairyland Library -- '''This is where Belle's magic Birthday Book was found. '''Fairyland Christmas Grotto -- '''This is where all the Christmas Fairies live and work (Cheryl, Natalie, Paige, Holly, Stella and Chrissie). '''Trixie's Toadstall Cottage -- '''This is where Trixie the Halloween Fairy lives. '''Fairyland Nature Reserve -- '''This is where the Animal Rescue Fairies work and care for all the animals (mentioned in Mae the Panda Fairy on Scholastic) '''Palace Gardens -- The fairies have parties there and like to play with one another. Jack Frost's territory Ice Castle- 'This is where Jack Frost and his goblins live. *'Battlement- 'This is where Jack Frost shouted instructions to the goblins. *'Bedroom- 'This is where Jack Frost tried his make-up on in front of the mirror and where he laid when he had a tooth ache. *'Throne Room- 'This is where Jack Frost sits on his throne and where big events happen. *'Road to Ice Castle- 'This is where the girls retrieved Natalie's magic mince pie and where they heard the goblin's party plans for Jack Frost. *'Crypt- '''This is where Jack Frost's 'coronation' was held. Leamouth This is where Kirsty's gran lives. '''Arcade- '''This is where Rachel won a toy dolphin in a grabbing machine. '''Cottage- '''This is where Kirsty's gran lives. Camp Stargaze This is where the girls spend a week of the summer holidays and help the Twilight Fairies. '''Adventure Playground --his is where Kirsty and Rachel helped Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy retrieve her bag of sleep dust. Whispering Woods -This is where Kirsty and Rachel help Morgan the Midnight Fairy. Observatory -'This is when Zara the Starlight Fairy needed help from the girls to find her bag of star dust. '''Campsite '--Barbecue, tents, stream, ferry, games area --This is all where Kirsty, Rachel and their parents stay while helping the Twilight Fairies. '''Mirror Lake --This is where Kirsty and Rachel meet Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy and help her. Camp Oakwood Kirsty and Rachel spend the summer holidays here and meet a new fairy, Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy! (aka: Cara the Camp Fairy!) Craft Cabin '''-This is where the girls' do their arts 'n' crafts projects. '''Food Hall (aka: Mess Hall) This is where all the campers go to have their meals. Lake: '''This is where the girls go canoeing and swimming. '''Fire Pit: This is where the whole camp gathers for a campfire and night time stories. Woods: This is where the girls manage to take back Nicki's magic water bottle and where the girls camp friend, Ellie, got lost one night. Camp Frost: Goblins' Craft Cabin: This is where the girls help Nicki retrieve her magic holiday camp bracelet. Jack Frost's Cabin --This is where Jack Frost lives and where Nicki, Kirsty and Rachel recieve the magic compass. Wild Woods Nature Reserve: Meadow: ''' '''Stream: Beehive: This is possibly where Billy the bear cub is. Arctic Tundra: ''' '''Tropical Waterfall: Watering Hole: Desert Oasis: Pagoda: Eucalyptus Forest: This is possibly where the girls and Kimberley see a baby koala. Covered books So far, I have covered: (please add when you edit) *The Popstar Fairies *Olympia the Games Fairy *Destiny the Popstar Fairy *Selena the Sleepover Fairy * Summer the Holiday Fairy * Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Chrissie the Wish Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy *Zoe the Skating Fairy *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy *The Fashion Fairies *The Sweet Fairies *Sky the Blue fairy *Saffron the Yellow fairy *Fern the Green fairy *Megan the Monday fairy *Jade the Disco fairy *The Ocean Faires *The Magical Animal Fairies *Cara aka Nicki the Camp/Holiday Camp Fairy *Petal Fairies *The Baby Animal Rescue Fairies * The Magical Crafts Fairies * Danni the Drum Fairy Please contribute! Thank you Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Trivia Category:Human World